Un arduo entrenamiento de Ayato
by KuRo-NeKKo
Summary: Después de un largo entrenamiento y pelear contra "Las palomas" haría falta un buen baño,no?


Un arduo entrenamiento de Ayato

— Hina... No tienes ni idea de lo molesto que es lidiar con esos Investigadores. — Balbuceó Ayato mientras apenas llegaba a la guarida tras dar por finalizada la caza de investigadores que le había encomendado Tatara. Estaba sudado, sucio, y por supuesto, con diversas heridas alrededor del cuerpo. Caminó lentamente hacia los muebles de la habitación de ambos y se dejó caer, soltando un suspiro.

— Ayato, ¿en verdad fue tan duro? Mírate, estás hecho un desastre... — Dijo Hinami, ella nunca iba a cambiar. Se dirigió hacia Ayato y coloco su palma en una de sus mejillas, la cual estaba llena de polvo y sudor, lo cual no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, ya había hecho cosas así antes... Por su hermano mayor.

— Debes de tomar una ducha y cambiarte, no es bueno andar así como estás por la base. — Añadió Hinami mientras observaba al peliazul de manera detenida hacia su rostro.

— ¿Ah? No tengo tiempo para eso. Debo ir a entrenar en un momento. — Replicó de inmediato el Ghoul, dirigiendo una intimidante mirada hacia su "subordinada", sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que aquello nunca serviría en ella. Tanto tiempo con él había cambiado la forma de ser de la inocente Hinami. Ya no le temía, para nada.

— Ayato. — Pronunció Hinami en seco. Esperando un cambio de opinión en su superior.

— Debo ir a entren- — No le dio siquiera tiempo de finalizar su oración en lo que Hinami nuevamente volvió a repetir su nombre.

— Ayato. Ve a ducharte. — Exigió la fémina, esta vez con un aire mucho más serio que antes. Haría lo posible para hacer que el joven fuese a ducharse, ya había hecho un duro trabajo el día de hoy realizando el trabajo que se le fue encomendado. Debía descansar, y si bien fuese necesario entrenar, ella le ayudaría a la mañana siguiente.

— Hina... — No tenía salida. Tenía que ir a ducharse, pero se las iba a cobrar. Y sabía a la perfección cómo hacerlo, le haría una broma pesada, después de todo, recordaba a la perfección la escena donde él hacía de lobo y ella de caperucita roja.

— Está bien. Iré a ducharme, pero... que te quede claro que me las cobraré. —

Dijo Ayato. Antes de finalizar acercó su rostro al ajeno, después de todo, había extrañado igualmente a su compañera. Ayato, inconscientemente, la necesitaba, estaba enamorado de ella. Era la única que podía ordenarle cosas sin que fuese un superior. Sonrió y tomó su mano, dispuesto a llevarla hacia la ducha.

— Y como cobro, tendrás que ayudarme en la ducha. — Hinami no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación, se había sonrojado por completo ante tal petición, desvió la mirada de él y forcejó con su mano buscando una salida posible para no tener que hacerlo. Nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, ni siquiera por su hermano mayor quien era con el que tenía mayor cercanía.

— Etto... Ayato-kun, debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad? — Comentó Hinami mientras bajaba su cabeza hacia el suelo y jugaba de manera tímida con sus dedos lo más bajo que podía, después de todo, él era su superior y de todas maneras, a ella siempre le gustaba ayudar. Y si fuese necesario hacerlo para que se bañase, ella lo haría por él. Pero debía asegurarse, no era más que una niña tímida en esa situación. El simple hecho de ver a Ayato desnudo la avergonzaba de sobremanera, y sabiendo que ella ya era una señorita le avergonzaba más.

— No estoy bromeando para nada, Hina. Debe ser tu pago si de verdad quieres que me bañe ahora. — Ayato volvió a tomar la mano ajena mientras que con el brazo restante se disponía a deslizar su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de la femenina, apegándole a él. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, aunque bueno, cualquier chico a su edad se vería verdaderamente atraído de esa manera por una chica como ella, no lo iba a negar. Lo ha querido desde hace mucho, y no desperdiciaría tal situación para aprovecharse. "Vamos, o de verdad iré a entrenar ahora" Murmuró sobre su oreja izquierda, soltando un cálido aliento sobre la misma. La testosterona que emanaba del cuerpo de Ayato también lo ayudaban en esa situación. La piel de Hinami se erizó por completo, y mediante un suave murmuro asintió a su petición. "E-Está bien... Ayato... vamos..." Y finalmente, el joven se sintió victorioso, no demoró en llevar a la fémina hacia la ducha´que ambos habían estado usando de manera separada desde hace más de dos años. No había mucho que destacar del ambiente en el que se encontraban. Actualmente, Hinami no sabía qué hacer aún. Su corazón latía rápidamente, de una forma que jamás había experimentado antes. Ayato tomó ventaja de ello, y comenzó a desnudarse frente a la ducha, dejando a la vista diversas heridas provocadas por los diversos entrenamientos y batallas que había sufrido durante el pasar del tiempo, y aquellos preciosos músculos que volverían loca a cualquier mujer y le daría envidia a cualquier hombre, junto a una tez ligeramente morena y su cabello largo que quedaba en similitud al de su compañera.

— ¿Qué esperas, Hinami? ¿Te quedarás ahí parada? —  
Preguntó el hombre, mientras finalmente comenzaba a caer el agua sobre su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño ambiente comenzaba a llenarse de vapor.

— L-Lo siento Ayato... Y-Yo... No estoy lista p-para esto... Uhm... nunca he estado en un baño a solas c-con un hombre... —  
Dispuesta a irse se giró para así comenzar a salir, sin embargo, Ayato tras percatarse la abrigó con firmes brazos, y su cuerpo mojado comenzó a humedecer la ropa de Hinami, a la vez que gotas caían desde su cabello y mojaban el cuello de ella.

— Hinami... Vamos a bañarnos juntos. —  
Pidió el hombre, en verdad, la amaba y no hallaba la manera de cómo decírselo. El caliente cuerpo del muchacho igualmente descontrolaba a la señorita. Hinami temblaba, jadeaba de manera casi notable ante el tacto de Ayato. No sabía que hacer, pero sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que también le había extrañado durante el día. Y este era un buen momento para hacerle compañía.

— Ayato-kun... no lo digas así... es vergonzoso... pero... me bañaré contigo... sólo no hagas nada extraño... —  
Dijo de manera entrecortada Hinami. Tras de ello, comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas, dejando su blanca blusa sobre el suelo y una corta falda de igual manera al lado de la blusa, solo quedando en ropa interior, aún no iba a darse vuelta.

— Ayato kun... date vuelta por favor... —  
Exigió Hinami, algo a lo cual Ayato por más terco que fuese accedió. Hinami procedió a quitarse el brasier y las bragas; tenía unos senos bastante firmes gracias al entrenamiento que ha tenido durante el pasar de los años, las areolas de los mismos eran rosadas que hacían resaltar enormemente su blanca piel, al mismo tiempo que sus glúteos eran firmes y redondos. Hinami se había vuelto una mujer que podría ser codiciada por cualquier hombre. Ella soltó un suspiro y se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Ayato quien se encontraba en la ducha. Lo abrazó por la espalda, su piel se erizó al entrar en contacto directo con él, a lo cual soltó un pequeño quejido.  
—¿Sucede algo, Hinami?—  
Preguntó Ayato, él también sintió aquella leve descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, y más, al sentir aquellos deliciosos pechos tocar su espalda, a la vez que los delgados brazos de ella se envolvían alrededor de él.

— N-No es nada... Ayato... —  
Mintió Hinami. Pasaban muchas cosas en su cabeza, tal vez de alguna manera deseaba a Ayato. Después de todo, era alguien atractivo y su forma de ser había cambiado para bien, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. Como un tren que era imposible de detener, le gustaba esa sensación de alguna manera. Tanteo con sus manos la firmeza del cuerpo de Ayato, apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de él, sintiendo su calidez, sonrojada disfrutaba de ello y la tibía agua que se deslizaba entre ambos.

— No parece que fuese nada Hinami... me pediste que no hiciera nada extraño, pero ¡Joder! —  
Exclamó Ayato, volteándose de golpe deslizó los brazos alrededor de ella apegándola lo más que podía contra él.

— Me estás volviendo loco... —  
Tanteó con las palmas la mayor parte del cuerpo ajeno. Sus glúteos, su espalda, su cuello, sus muslos, la deseaba y estaba allí para él como un plato servido. Y se la iba a comer...

— ¡A-Ayato! N-no hagas e-eso... —  
Hinami arqueó su espalda ante el vigoroso tacto de Ayato. No sabía que le pasaba, estaba demasiado sensible a decir verdad. Incontables jadeos comenzaron a emanar de su boca, no quería que pensara que fuese una fácil y sin embargo, no podía controlarse a sí misma.

— P-Para... no sé qué me pasa... —  
Murmuró Hinami. Ayato sonrió, dispuesto a todo tomó el mentón de ella y juntó su boca con la de Hinami. Si lo que quería era hacer silencio, él haría que se callara. Su lengua se deslizó hacia dentro de la boca de ella, comenzando a azotar con ímpetu la contraria. El miembro de Ayato comenzó a erectarse, y por consecuente teniendo el cuerpo ajeno tan juntos comenzó a golpear el vientre de ella. No podía ocultarlo. La piel de Hinami nuevamente se erizó, confuza ante lo que había sentido allá en su vientre, no podía hacer nada, estaba en su merced. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, correspondiendo al delicioso beso que su superior le daba. Tras el paso de algunos minutos Ayato liberó el beso, un delgado hilo de saliva mantenía unida la boca de ambos.

— Hina... ¿En qué piensas? —  
Preguntó Ayato, curioso por saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a ella.

— No lo sé... mi mente está nublada... —  
Contestó ella. Pero no era la respuesta que Ayato esperaba, Ayato azotó con fuerza una de las nalgas de Hinami, dejándola completamente roja, mientras tanto Ayato acercaba su facción hacia el lóbulo ajeno y comenzaba a tantearlo con su lengua y posteriormente comenzó a mordisquearlo, lo que hacía que Hinami comenzara a soltar quejidos de dolor e inmutables jadeos que eran acompañados incontables veces por el nombre de él. La mano que perpetró contra el trasero de ella se dirigió hacia su caliente, húmedo y virgen coño el cual no dudó en perpetrar en ningún instante. Sus dedos surcaron la rosada y húmeda superficie, y comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo rápidamente.

— Hina... volveré a preguntar... ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —  
Volvió a preguntar Ayato. Aquél lado cruel de él aún no se había ido a pesar de todo. — Y-Ya te dije que no lo sé... Ayato... —  
Contestó nuevamente su pregunta. Igualmente, Hinami no hacía resistencia contra lo que Ayato le estaba haciendo, estaba claro en lo que pensaba pero no se conformaría Ayato solamente con saber que el cuerpo de ella le desea tanto como él a ella.

— No... si lo sabes —  
Murmuró Ayato, de golpe giró el cuerpo y Hinami y la apegó contra la pared. Haciendo que sus pechos, en especial sus pezones se frotaran contra el frío muro. Hinami gimió, de manera profunda. Arqueó su espalda lo que provocó que su trasero fuese alzado contra Ayato y este se acoplara alrededor de su miembro, Hinami volvió a gemir.

— Y-Yo... de verdad no lo sé... Ayato... —  
Comentó Hinami nuevamente, no iba a aceptar algo que desconocía hasta ahora, su cuerpo no estaba en la correcta sincronización con su cabeza.

— Entonces... ¿Qué quieres Hinami? —  
Cambió la pregunta. Debería ser más efectivo de esa manera, mientras sus caderas comenzaba a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, provocando roces entre el trasero de Hinami y su pene. Hinami comenzó a jadear mucho más fuerte que antes. Estaba a punto de correrse, podía sentir como algo en ella comenzaba a desbordarse. — A-Ayato... para... por favor... siento que... algo dentro mí va a estallar... —  
A Hinami cada vez más se le dificultaba el habla, ¿en verdad estaba perdiendo la cabeza tan pronto por el hombre que tanto desea?; "Entonces que explote..." Pensó Ayato mientras aumentaba el contoneo de sus caderas contra el trasero de ella. Quería hacerla sucumbir ante él, después de todo Ayato siempre la había visto a ella como de su propiedad, no sentiría mayor satisfacción que verla correrse por las atenciones de él. Sin embargo, quería ver lo que verdaderamente ella quería.

— Está bien, me detendré entonces, Hina —  
Rió Ayato. Cruel, era cruel. Comenzó a alejarse de Hinami unos cuantos pasos, mientras le observaba. Hinami giró su vista contra él, como si estuviese realmente enojada por el hecho de que no hubiese seguido.

— A-Ayato... —  
Murmuró. Ayato le miró fijamente a los ojos, como si le estuviese preguntando qué pasaba.

— Ayato... —  
Volvió a vociferar Hinami. Lo deseaba, y cada vez más comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello. — T-Tómame... —  
Giró la vista. Cerró sus ojos y aceptó finalmente lo que Ayato tanto quería. Se acercó al cuerpo de ella y con sus manos envolvió el torso, sus caderas ya estaban preparadas para embestirla.

— Es posible que te duela... Hina. Pero antes... quiero que te corras para mí cuando te la meta. —  
Sin esperar respuesta, Ayato penetró la vagina de ella. Llegando lo más profundo que pudo de una embestida en ella, Hinami se mordió la boca ante el insoportable dolor que invadió su ser. Sin embargo, tal como él se lo había pedido antes, se corrió... Sus piernas no paraban de templar, y sus entrañas no dejaban de abrazar el miembro de él. Lo había recibido gustosa. — A-Ayato... —  
Murmuró Hinami. Ayato sabía a la perfección lo que debía hacer, además estaba seguro de que se había corrido ella. No era necesario que ella lo dijese, estaba satisfecho, pero necesitaba ahora él correrse. Comenzó a moverse despacio, de manera gentil con su compañera. Se inclinó contra el cuerpo de ella, de tal forma que asentó un beso sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza.

— ¿Te gusta Hinami? —  
Preguntó Ayato mientras comenzaba a moverse más rápido.

— N-No preguntes cosas tan... vergonzosas... —  
Contestó ella, sin embargo, le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho lo que él le hacía aun siendo su primera vez.

— Ya veo. —  
Contestó en seco Ayato, quería que fuese sincera con lo que le gustaba. Por ende, comenzó a embestir con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de ella, de todas formas no tardaría mucho en correrse, después de todo, podía sentir como ella le succionaba por completo su miembro. Estaba claro que le gustaba.

— Hinami... Me estás succionando como no tienes idea... estás tan húmeda y apretada. —  
Quería jugar un poco. Ayato no era el tipo de persona que le gustasen las cosas blandas, y quería enseñarle a ella el placer que a él le gusta. comenzó a sacar y a meter su miembro una y otra vez sin parar.

— ¡M-Más despacio Ayato! —  
Imploró Hinami, pero no entendía el por qué, sentía que nuevamente comenzaba a llenarse al punto de que algo dentro de ella quería volver a explotar. Sus caderas se movían por su cuenta ayudando a Ayato a hacer su trabajo, ¿tanto le quería dentro? Sí. En el fondo lo sabía, ahora ella era de él y él de ella. Nadie más le iba a poder brindar el placer que él le estaba brindando en ese momento.

— Si te mueves así... Hinami... Yo me voy a correr... ¡Joder! voy a querer cogerte todos los días a partir de ahora... —  
Confesó. Su miembro comenzaba a ensancharse, en señal de que también estaba a punto de correrse.

— B-Basta... no digas esas cosas... A-Ayato... pero... t-también me gusta... mucho...  
Confesó también ella. Ahora Ayato no debía contenerse. Comenzó a embestirla aún más rápido, y a la embestida final sacó su miembro por completo y lo volvió a meter se golpe dentro de ella. A lo cual Hinami muy gustosa correspondió corriéndose también al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía dentro de ella. Los cuerpos de ambos temblaban conforme continuaba corriéndose, Ayato no lo iba a sacar, y Hinami tampoco le molestaba al parecer. Lentamente comenzaron a caer sobre el suelo, mientras Hinami acariciaba una de las mejillas de Ayato.

— Ayato... ¿Este era tu plan verdad? —  
Preguntó ella curiosa.

— Por supuesto que no, Hinami. Todo es culpa tuya. —  
Contestó él mientras miraba a otro lado. Sin embargo en verdad fue culpa de él.

— Uhm... Entonces asumiré esa culpa. —  
Añadió ella, besando la frente del masculino.

by MariKurone (Mi Nee-chan)


End file.
